WHAT IF?
by moonbeam1987
Summary: this is an alternative ending to TO LOVE A MONSTER you would have to read the first story to see what i mean. i hope you enjoy please R&R what if claire had made her mind up the other way.


CHAPTER ONE

Claire sat at the desk and gazed at the paper in front of her. This piece of paper was about to destroy someone's life you couldn't just rush these things. She put the pen to the paper and began to write

"DEAR LEON

Since the raccoon incident I have loved you. But only as a friend. I can't say why but my love for you is the kind that you have for really close friends. I thought if I married you I could learn to love you but I cant. My love for someone else grows with every breath I take and it is tearing me apart. I wish I could make you understand but I cant. What I have done to you is so wrong and I would understand if you never wanted to speak to me again after this. I have something to confess the day after we where married I slept with someone else and he is the man I am planning to leave with. You are a clever man Leon I think you and Chris will realise who that man is. I know it will crush you all and you will think that I have betrayed you all. Well I have and I know it. But I cant help the way I feel and so I am following my heart I don't want to hurt you but I think if I had stayed with you my feelings wouldn't be genuine and you deserve more than that. I realise now it was a mistake to marry you purely on the basis of friendship on my part at least. I know you love me Leon and it breaks my heart to think what you are going through right now. I wish this could have been different but you just have to deal with the hand you are dealt. You are probably angry right now and you have every right to be, I would be if I were in your position. I know that deep in our heart you still love ADA anyway and that your feelings towards me would have been split. I know you always longed to be with her. I know I shouldn't be giving you advice on your love life but I would go for it you only live once that is why I am doing what I am doing. I love him so much I just want to be with him ever second of the day you might not believe this but he is different with me. As long as he is with me he is not trying to get to Chris. This is another reason why I have left to be with him. Even though I love him I want to protect Chris and he knows to kill Chris he would have to kill me too which I don't think he wants to do. At least I hope so I wouldn't want to be proved wrong. Any way I can't write any more I am about to leave. By the time you get this I will be gone I wont contact you guys again I know it would only anger everyone. Tell Chris that I love him so much and tell Jill I love her too. Tell Barry that I have thought about it and I say that painting his living room Blue wouldn't be a good idea it's a cold colour he wants to do it a nice warm colour like red. Blue is more a bathroom colour.

GOOD BYE LEON

Love always

Claire Redfield.

Claire put the letter in an envelope and sealed it. Wesker came into the room and smiled.

"Are sure you want to leave with me?" he asked.

"Absolutely lead the way but first I have to post this." Claire said showing him the letter. He nodded and they left the base. Claire would have to get new clothes but Wesker had promised her not to worry he would take care of all of that. Claire sneaked up to the front door of Chris's house and posted the letter and darted away before she was seen. She turned to look at the house one last time.

"Good bye you guys" she said quietly. She got in the car and they drove off. Leon found the letter and sat down to read it. when he was done he let out a scream. Chris and Jill both came running through.

"What is it?" Chris asked. Leon handed him the letter. Once he was finished he handed it to Jill. He began to cry. Jill couldn't believe what she was reading. Claire had betrayed them all how could she. It was from then on the plan changed. They where no longer hunting down Wesker they where also hunting down Claire who by leaving with Wesker had as much as said she agreed to be apart of what he was up to and if that happened to be the thing that Chris and the gang where going to destroy Claire would have to go to. Chris sobbed hard ripping up the letter and throwing it in the bin. The man who had killed all his friends was with his sister and there was nothing he could do about it. none of them wanted to but they knew it had to happen. Claire had to die with Wesker. Chris hated having to think about it but it was true Claire was now apart of the Umbrella conspiracy. Leon balled up his fists and punched the table.

"The man ruined my marriage I will kill him but why do we have to kill Claire?" he asked.

"Because she chose that Man over us if you can call him a man that bastard." Chris answered.

I will phone Barry and let him know what's happened." Jill said.

Chris got up and walked to the window.

"I have no sister." He said.

"What if she agrees to come back?" Leon asked.

"Tough." Chris answered the hurt in his voice was evident.


End file.
